


tear the petals off of you

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [5]
Category: Hole (Band), Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Drawings of Kurt and Courtney 💜
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Courtney Love
Series: Twisted charms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	tear the petals off of you

**Author's Note:**

> Actual drawings this time, not cartoons


End file.
